


Skywarp Strikes Out

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Skywarp tries to pick up two lovely ladies at a bar, and Starscream does not approve.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Kudos: 13





	Skywarp Strikes Out

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 25, 2014 as “Drabble #112 - Skywarp Strikes Out.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 16, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Ladies!” Skywarp exclaimed, throwing his arms out. A slosh of engex spilled over the edge of his glass and onto the floor.

Nautica sighed, rolling her optics. Windblade shifted next to her, biting the edge of her lip and looking to her friend for guidance with the drunk flyer. She leaned over and whispered, “Ignore him.”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Skywarp said, grinning. He leaned on the bar next to Windblade and shrugged. “We’re all out to have a good time, right?”

“Yes, but we’re having a ladies night, which means none for you,” Nautica said, motioning her fingers at Skywarp to scoot.

“Aw, but that’s boring,” Skywarp said. He tapped his fingers on the bar, and grinned wider. “And what’s a ladies night without a few stags, huh?”

“Better,” Nautica snorted with a grin.

“Ha, ha!” Skywarp exclaimed, pointing across the table and knocking his drink over. Windblade scooted her legs to the side to avoid the spill of engex. Skywarp kept grinning, “Made you laugh.”

“Okay, you did but seriously–”

“Skywarp!” Starscream screeched, stomping over with a glass in his hand. “I swear, I turn around for two seconds and you disappear!”

“I found company!” Skywarp gave a tiny thumbs up.

“How delightful,” Starscream muttered. He turned to Windblade, and rolled his eyes. “Forgive the idiot. He’s family, so I can’t have him murdered.”

“Ah,” Windblade shifted, not quite leaning away, but not quite leaning in either. Nautica sipped her drink, and sighed. Windblade tapped the side of her glass. “Right, that’s probably a good thing.”

“Depends,” Starscream smiled a little and sipped from his glass.

“Okay, this is all nice and dandy,” Skywarp said, “but you’re going to have to find company of your own, ‘Screamer.”

“Excuse me?” Starscream asked with a growl.

“Just because there’s two of us, and two of them, doesn’t mean there’s enough to go around,” Skywarp winked. “And I saw them first.”

“Of all the idiocy,” Starscream rubbed between his eyes. “Skywarp, you’re an idiot.”

“I am not!” He said, swaying to the side.

“And drunk.”

“And you’re stupid!” Skywarp said, waving his finger about. He turned to Windblade and grabbed her shoulders. Nautica put her drink down, and gripped her wrench under the bar table. Skywarp asked, “Isn’t he? Isn’t Screamer an idiot?”

“Ah,” Windblade winced.

“Would you knock it off!?” Starscream shouted, slamming his drink on the counter between Windblade and Nautica. He grabbed Skywarp’s shoulder and hauled him off. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Hey!” Skywarp shouted back, smacking off Starscream’s arm. “I was talking to them!”

“Now you’re not,” Starscream said, hauling him off. “Like you have a chance with either of them anyway.”

Nautica grabbed Windblade’s arm and pulled her to the side when the first punch flew. Her red jet friend winced when Skywarp launched himself at Starscream, resulting in a rather colorful–language and creativity wise–bar brawl.

Windblade held her hands up, and tried shouting, “Boys! Boys! Stop it!”

“That’s not going to work,” Nautica said. She hopped up on the bar counter, and slid over to the other side. The bartender glared, but when she pointed to the fighting jets, he rolled his eyes and let them stay. Nautica tugged on Windblade’s arm. “Come on, let 'um fight it out.”

Windblade sighed, but followed her over to the safe side of the bar. She watched the fight with a pout, and pulled over her glass to sip on the straw.

“Look on the bright side,” Nautica said, slapping her friend on the back. “You’ll get to patch Starscream up after the fight.”

Windblade sighed, but she smiled. Nautica’d take it.


End file.
